Child swings are commonly used to entertain children (e.g., infants). Traditionally, a child swing includes a seat which is supported at the distal end of one or more swing arms. The swing arms are configured to swing so that the seat follows an arcuate path.
Various mechanisms (e.g., motors, magnets, etc.) have been proposed to power child swings so that there is no need for a parent or other user to continuously keep the swing in motion. In motor driven swings, an electric motor is mechanically coupled to a swing arm via a drive mechanism such that a torque output by the motor causes a swinging motion of the swing arm.
Child swings generally include a user interface that allows a user to select one of a plurality of swing angle (i.e., seat height) settings. In the case of a motor driven swing, the motor may be provided with a predetermined voltage input that is generated based on the user's selection. The voltage level provided to the motor determines the speed of the motor and the resulting torque placed on the swing arm, thereby determining the resulting angle of the swing.